The Father
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: a story about dick and bruces relationship. Will they be torn apart or saved? sorry about the chapter 2 title in their. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

THE

FOSTER FATHER

SUMMARY….

As a child, young Bruce Wayne vowed to avenge his parents' death and strike fear into criminals' hearts. When a young 12-year-old Richard Grayson parents was murdered too, Bruce Wayne took him in as a foster son.  But when social services come one day to deliver some news, Bruce and Dicks relationship might just be torn apart.

CHAPTER ONE-IN THE BEGIGNING

"Awwwwww! Do I absolutely have to?!" Dick said.

"Yes. And you're not getting out of it!" Bruce said. Dick rolled his eyes. He hated going to school.

"But I know the criminals are going to be all out today! Wayne Industries is getting a machine that can transport anyone to their exact location!"

"Yes but, I'm sure the Batman can handle it himself then." Dick turned around and humphed. Everything was always ruined because of school. "Now march to the car and Alfred will drive you." Dick got aggravated and just did what he said.

When he got to school, it was five minutes before the bell rang. He hurried quickly and cursed for getting into an argument with Bruce. He absolutely hated when he did that. It's just that he guessed since he was stuck with Bruce till' he moved out, he was pretty much Bruce's kid. He threw his book bag in his locker and went to his first class. He scampered into Mr. Leslies room #112. And just in time to.

"Well class, I want you to pass up your two page report about your greatest hero." Dick was excited. His was about two people. If you could guess, Batman and Robin. He did a four-page report about it. Twice the credit. It wasn't that hard, since he was Robin. He was worried about his best friend Rick though. He wasn't the smartest cookie around. And wasn't much on doing assignments that required writing. Especially if it has to do with one to how ever many pages. "Now, I will call on a persons name to read theirs if they like." He started in alphabetical order by first name. Ally to A.J. to Bernie to Beth. Cally to Casie to Damien to Derrick. Finally to Dwayne. Dwayne Leslie was Mr. Leslies son, and he was a bully, to Dick. He tried to brush it off, for he knew he could easily beat him up. But it was hard when he constantly did that. And to make things worse, Rick tried to be cool and be like them. Dick was afraid he was going to lose his best friend.

Dwayne stood up and took his paper. He cleared his throat, and smirked at Dick.

"My hero is Bruce Wayne." Dick gagged himself. Now he knew why Dwayne did that. Give a little evil smirk. He just wanted to barf on him. "Bruce is my hero because he puts people in shame. He knows how to strike a nerve and make him cry like little babies. I just laugh at Bruce when he does that. But it is so funny that's what makes him my hero." Dick was getting more and more frustrated as he went on. "And the number one reason why he is my hero…" He paused and looked at Dick. "Because he foster homes a low life loser. Richard Grayson." Dwayne went on about how Dicks parents died and how sorry Bruce was to him. So he gave him pity. Dick was getting aggravated with this joke. He didn't like how his arch enemy knew so much about him. He clutched his fist to hold back the range that was inside of him at that moment. "And as my report ends about how muck Dick Grayson is a loser in so many different ways, and how much Bruce Wayne sucks, I give you this phrase, Dick Grayson is a very very very very very low life loser. Thank you." Everybody in the class including the teacher laughed. Dick was getting made fun of and the teacher was laughing. Dick had enough.

"How can you be laughing! He is making fun me, my family, Bruce Wayne himself! The man that makes Gotham city run! What is wrong with you!?" The teacher glared at Dick.

"Richard, you do understand I could get you suspended for that outburst. I suggest you don't do that again." Dick looked away. He couldn't understand why the teacher would let Dwayne get away with that, even if he was his kid.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." He sat down and glanced at Dwayne who was just smiling back at him. The teacher went on with the assignments and finally got to the R's. It would be Dick then Rick. Mr. Leslie hesitated to call on Dick's but did so. He grabbed his paper then went to the front board. He cleared his throat, "My hero is two people. They are Batman and Robin; the boy wonder." People chuckled. "They are normal citizens at day, but at night, they are warriors to defeat crime. Batman is the leader and Robin is the-"

"LACKIE!" Dwayne shouted out. Dick hated getting called a lackie.

"Is not!"

"Is to! Everybody knows so. Who agrees with me?" Most of the class raised their hand. "See, theirs proof."

"That's in their mind set. They don't know Batman and Robin."

"And like you do!" Dick didn't say anything. "How do you know so much about them anyways? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were Robin." Dick was quiet. He had revealed to much. "Nah, your weaker than Robin."

"So Robin's strong?"

"No, your just really weak." He laughed. "You know, I kind of feel sorry for you. I mean you're just fostered, Bruce is waiting for some one to get you out of his hair. Once you're gone he'll forget all about you, he won't even know you existed. He-doesn't-care-about-you." Dick clutched his fist and punched him right in the stomach. Dwayne fell to his knees gasping for air. Spitting on the floor. Dick glared down at him.

"Say that again and I won't go easy on you next time." He said in an evil tone. Mr. Leslie came to Dwayne's care and stared at Dick.

"You will pay the consequences! I'm notifying the police and principal, Jerry go call 911! You are going to be in a lot of trouble!" Dick looked around and ran out the door to his home. He never wanted to go back, never again. He wanted to stay away from there forever. He sobbed all the way home. Till' he was safe at home.

CHAPTER 2-THE TAKING


	2. the taking

CHAPTER 2-THE TAKING

Dick never stopped running. He was almost home, but he thought to himself, _what am I doing? I need to talk to Bruce, not Alfred; Bruce was the one most involved, not Alfred!_ Dick turned the corner of Rich Street and headed toward Wayne lane. That is where Wayne Industries was. He figured that Bruce probably had already called out and was being batman at that moment, but it was worth the shot. He was so upset, he could've told Lex Luther his problems. But that wasn't going to happen. He ran into the doors of Wayne Industries, through the lobby, right turn the bathroom, and headed to a door that said "Meeting Room; Keep Out." Dick was still running and wasn't going to pay attention to that dumb sign. He wanted Bruce, and he wanted him then. There was a problem though. Two men guarded the door, they were pretty fierce looking, but they didn't scare Dick.

"Hey Tommy, look at that, isn't that Dick Grayson?" A deep voice black man said.

"Yeah it is. Hey kid, what're you doing out of school so early?" The shrimp white guy said. Dick didn't answer, just kept running. "Hey you're not supposed to be running!" He still didn't stop.

"Ya know Tommy, I don't think he cares. I think he's trying to get in here."

"Na dip ya dimwit!" Dick was hurtling toward at them by now. "Hey kid stop!" The guards tried to jump on him but they just hit each other like bongos.

Meanwhile…

"So as I conclude this meeting about the new tech that Wayne Industries is producing" picks up wine glass. "I say-"

"BRUCE!!!!!!!!" Dick screams before Bruce could finish. He had busted through the doors with the guards at his feet.

"Dagon you kid! Why can't you just still!" shrimp said. They clung to his feet like he was a joy ride going out of control. Which he kind of was.

"Sorry about this minor distraction, ugh, but we'll get him out of here!" Bulky said while wrestling Dick. Bruce looked down to be surprised that it was Dick they were holding down. He saw that he was crying nonstop.

"Stop. Let him go." Bruce said seriously. The two men looked up and let the child go. They quickly stood up in a sir yes sir position. Though Dick was steal lying on the cold black tiles sobbing away. Bruce bent down on one knee and picked Dick up like he was a newborn kitten wanting warmth. He looked down at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He reminded him of himself as a child, wanting, searching for help. "What's wrong with you." Dick finally looked up. Bruce took him out of the room, to the hallway, some people looked out the door, just to be curious. The two guards as well looked out.

"Well, Dwayne Leslie-"

"not him again." Bruce mumbled

"Yes him again! He said his hero was you!"

"But that's not what makes you upset." Dick looked down.

"No. But he said things about you and I. My parents." Dick closed his eyes. Bruce could tell he didn't want to think about it. "Then when it's my turn, I start to talk about robin and-" he paused. Took a breath and closed his eyes. "He called him a lackey. When I disagreed he said offensive things. He said that, that you wanted me out of your hair. You didn't care about me. You." He stopped. "You wouldn't give a squat about me!" He yelled it. He cried more. All he really wanted is to some one to love, care about him. Bruce tucked Dick into his chest, like he was never going to let go. Dick looked up; he saw a tear slowly climb down his cheek.

"Dick, I want you to know, I care more about you then anyone I've ever met. You are like my only friend. My own-" he didn't say anything after that. Bruce stood up and Dick did the same. Bruce turned to face the others. "Gentlemen and ladies, I have this thought it is my time to go home." Everyone nodded. So, Bruce took Dick in his arms and left out the door.

They drove home to find a long black car in their driveway. On the side of it read "**SOCIAL SERVICES ADOPTION CENTER." **Bruce wondered why they were there. Dick and Bruce both saw Alfred talking to a woman. She was a little on the heavy side, Big puffy blonde, curly hair. She wore a blue jean jacket that had that symbol on it. Next to her was a tall man. Brown hair, greatly combed, a tanish polyester coat with slim back shirt and pants. His shoes were supposed to be white but looked brown. Bruce and Dick got out of the car and came to them. They heard Alfred talking to the woman.

"I'm sure, this can be sorted out."

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't object."

"Object to what?" Dick asked. They all looked at him.

"Honey you're getting adopted."

"But I already am."

"No sweetie, officially, by this man." And stepped the tanish coat man


	3. Robert Scott

**CHAPTER 3-ROBERT SCOTT!**

Dick stepped away from the woman. He held his mouth open. He turned to go to Bruce, but instead the greatly combed man was behind him. He looked down and gave a slight smile and chuckled.

"Well hello. You must Richard Grayson." He reached out to take his hand but Dick pulled back.

"Get away from me! I don't know you!" He said with rage. Bruce came up to Alfred.

"What is going on? I don't understand." Alfred looked at him sadly.

"I wish this would be good news sir, but unfortunately, master Dick is being…. adopted." Alfred looked away as if he would cry.

"But, Dick lives here. He does live here, right?" The woman from S.S.A.C came over to the two.

"I'm sorry, but my name is Alicia. I'm with-"

"We know who you're with." Bruce said. She hesitated to reply back.

"Well, you see, this man wants to give Richard a permanent home, instead of a primary one."

"I-I don't understand. I thought I adopted Dick."

"Well not necessarily. You see, you signed up for the fostering program. That means, you just give a child a home until someone else wants them. Permanently." Bruce was shocked. He had not given Dick a home. He had given him a doghouse. A house that was just there to feed and care for him. He looked down and punched a pole near. He turned to Dick who just stared at him.

"You said that you cared about me. YOU LIED!" Bruce reached for Dick but he backed away. He didn't want anyone touching him, looking at him, noticing him at that point. "You said that Dwayne was lying, that none of that was true. You were, was, like… my own dad." Bruce wide eyed and almost dropped another tear. But at that point, he couldn't cry. He cried to much, he wouldn't let himself anymore. Bruce looked at Alicia. He thought to himself that she was a monstrosity for letting this actually go through. Them take Dick from him.

"So what are going to do now! You bitch! You're taking him away!" Alicia was surprised. They were all surprised. She turned her back. "Don't you turn on me hoe! I-I won't let you do this!" Alfred stopped him before he could do anything.

"It's not worth your breath sir! It will get you only in jail! We can't change anything that's happening now!" Bruce stopped. Alfred was right. They couldn't change anything. They couldn't. He looked toward Alicia. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't the S.S.A.C's fault, it wasn't the greatly combed hair guys fault. It was his. He didn't ever go and officially adopt Dick, he just thought this would never happen. But, he guessed, this did happen and he understood why. They thought that Dick didn't have a permanent home so they felt sorry for him and wanted to give him one.

"I'm sorry Alicia. I shouldn't talk like that to you, it's not your fault." Alicia humphed and turned away.

"Well Dick, you haven't got to properly meet this good man." Some how Dick didn't believe that. "His name is Robert Scott. He has a degree in medical history, so you'll have lots of money if that makes you comfortable." Dick turned around and almost slapped her upside the face. But he stopped himself. He just stared at her like saying that was really rude. "Now come on, you must be going with him, I have a time limit." Dick pulled back and restrained himself from the two.

"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU OR THAT FANCY DANCEY JERK!" She was surprise to hear that. Dick turned and grabbed on to Bruce. "I don't want to loose another parent! I don't want to go! Don't let them take me Bruce, don't let them!" He sobbed and sobbed until Bruce's shirt was soaking wet.

"I'm sorry Dick, but it's out of my control." Dick looked at him. He was shocked

"Out of your control! You're just letting them take me? How could you!" Dick was punching and screaming at Bruce. It was hard enough on Bruce that this happening. "How COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU!" Bruce then slapped dick across the face and looked down.

"I didn't want this to happen Dick. It just is. I'll get you back some how I promise I will. But until then you have to be strong. Even stronger then Robin you hear." Dick held his hand on his check and looked up. He thought everything in the world about Bruce and Bruce thought the same about Dick. But Bruce was right. They couldn't do anything about it at that point. Some how Bruce would get him back. Some how, but until then, Dick had no other choice.

"Bruce." Dick said.

"Yes?"

"Keep my parents picture. It will be one of the only things you'll have to remember me." He gave Bruce a hug and walked to Alicia. He looked at her in distress. "How come after all of this, you still didn't change your mind?" Alicia looked down.

"Ok kid, look, I've kept my patience with you all. I'm already 15 minutes late for another delivery. Now I'm sure this man will love you more than that selfish greedy jerk Bruce. Now come on Kid. I don't have all day!" Dick looked at her as if he would punch her right through the stomach and let her suffer. He turned to Robert man and hated him more than anything you'd believe.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." Robert said.

"Some how I doubt that." He mumbled under his breath. He turned to Face Bruce one last time and got into the vehicle. They started to drive away and Dick looked back in the dusty old seat. Out the window he could've sworn he saw Bruce cry. "So what are we going to do about school?" He said. He saw Robert look through the rear view mirror.

"You'll transfer." He said as if we were angry. Dick hushed. If he had learned anything with Bruce is that when some one is mad. Just don't mess with them. They got to this old rickety place. Wasn't very built good, looked like some poor person lived there.

"Where are we at?" Dick asked.

"Well at the mansion apartments of course." Robert said.

"Doesn't look like no mansion to me." They went inside and all the doors were damaged, busted in, or broken. The rooms were dusty and dirty. They went up the steps and Dick almost fell through one they were so old and rickety. "What, are you like the only person who lives here?"

"Exactly!" Dick wasn't that surprised. By the look of the place, Joker couldn't even live there. The room they stopped at had the number 666 on it. He didn't really like that number but it wasn't his choice. Nothing was **his** choice. He went inside to find that the furniture wasn't any better than the doors he saw.

"Are you sure you're rich?" Dick asked. That lady was steal following them. "You know, we're going to be fine! You don't have to follow us."

"Matter of choice, I mean policy." Dick didn't like the looks of anything that was going on. And things only got worse that night.


	4. Room 666

CHAPTER 4-ROOM # 666

That night was almost the second worse night ever. He was new in a new home, and his bed wasn't exactly the cleanest thing. He rolled over and tumbled, trying just trying to maybe get some sleep. He layed there quietly and closed his eyes. He suddenly heard a large crash outside his window. He peaked out and saw nothing. But a glare in the sky said a bat was needed. He felt a vibration come from his night pants. The bat vibrater. He reached down in his pocket and picked it up. The different colors spiraling gave a sense of joy. Robin was needed. Now he had an excuse to get out of there. He quietly tiptoed over to his bag. Down in the far depths of it was his Robin outfit. He was as silent as a mouse putting it on.

He tiptoed to the window. But there was another problem. The window was screwed shut. What was he going to do, unscrew it. That would wake Robert up for sure. He had no other choice. He had to go threw the door. He silently walked over to the door and opened it up. Every time he opened it up a little, it would screech. Like a cat dieing. He finally opened it real quick and ran down the stairs out the door and to the light.

The breeze against Robins face felt good. It felt as if he could fly like a real robin. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop making only as much noise as a cat. He got closer to the light and almost could feel the blazing brightness of 159 watts hitting him. It was like a spotlight, saying here comes the heroes! Praise the heroes! He finally saw a dark figure. He knew it was Bats, he knew it!

"Batman! Huh?" It wasn't batman, it was Commissioner Gordon. He felt so embarrassed. "Commiss, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering when the Boy wonder would get here. I'm here waiting Bats. He hasn't showed up yet."

"He hasn't? That's awfully strange of him."

"Yeah well, you should know where he's at."

"Let's just say we haven't been in contact." So, Robin and Gordon waited and waited and WAITED. "When is he going to get here?"

"It's only been 2 minutes. But it is awfully strange. He's never this late. Oh look! There he is now!" They both looked and all was batgirl.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh just waiting foe Batman. The usual." Robin replied. He didn't know what was really going on. But by now he thought that the news about Dick and Bruce had probably gone national. "So, I heard the news about Dick and Bruce. Very sad."

"Yes, I talked to Bruce not long after that. He sad weird stuff like about how he might retire from his personal job as a mechanic. I didn't know he was a mechanic." Gordon said.

"He said he was retiring?" That was a bad thought. But he had sent that bat vibrater. So what was he planning? Then a small shadow in the darkness came to and grew larger. It was actually Batman this time. "Bats! You're here!" When he landed Robin ran and pounced on him. He squeezed on him and didn't let go. Batman didn't mind. He just hugged him lightly. Jim had no idea what was going on though. He stared at the two and leaned over to Batgirl,

"What's wrong with them? They never do this.

"Oh you know. Male bonding." Robin finally let go and looked up at Bats. He could tell that behind the mask, Bruce Wayne wanted to bust out and hold him for the rest of eternity. They finally let go of each other though it pained Batman to do so.

"So, what's up chief." Bats said.

"The Riddler has escaped again. I've heard that he's in a 94' Catalac Silverado. Better get going, before he gets away." He gave him a daring smile and then they were gone.

Dick was right beside Bats the whole trip there. Bouncing on roofs and Swinging on the bat claw. Robin didn't really care about the Riddler right then. He cared about only seeing Bruce, this way. He didn't want to go back.

"Bats?" Batman looked beside him. "Can I ride your back?" Batman looked at him as if he were crazy. But then, he glanced a slight smile toward him. Robin knew that was a sign of sure what the crud I don't care. He quickly jumped on his back in mid-flight and landed softly. He held on to him as if he were a child. An eight year old boy having fun, again. But in the back, Batgirl was shocked. They were on a case and Robin was riding on the back of Batman. What were the villains gona say? Hey look, Robin is riding Batman but we're still scared of him. They would think Bats was a whoose.

"Um, hello up there! Can you all hear me?" She said.

"We hear you." Bats replied.

"Yeah well don't you think the bad guys are going to make fun of you?"

"Why would they? I'm just holding a kid."

"Yes, but you're holding your side kick kid." They both looked back as in saying who cares just shut up. "Listen guys." They stopped on a roof. "I know it's hard for you all but I just think, that maybe, just possibly."

"Spit it out girl."

"That Robin shouldn't join us." They stared at her. What in Gods name was she talking about.

"What that's crazy! Don't you know that's the only way we get to see each other!" Robin said.

"I know, but with your alls feelings getting in the way, well people are not going to take us seriously you know." They kept arguing about who was right and who was wrong while Batman thought it over. Was his job worth more than Dick or was it the other way around? He didn't know. Then, he did.

"Stop. Both of you. Robin, leave." He looked at him confused.

"You're not serious are you?" Bruce looked down at him. "But, I don't get it. This is the only way."

"I know but crimes are more important right now." Robin looked over and hit a flagpole.

"No."

"What?"

"I said No. I'm not doing that. It doesn't matter about crime, to me. I'm staying." Batgirl looked at him and Bats just smiled.

"Sorry Dick, but he said you have to-"

"Alright then, let's be on our way. Riddler has a great deal ahead of us." Bats said.

"Are you serious!?" Batgirl replied.

"I said Riddler is ahead of us. If you're getting what I'm saying." She turned her back and scoffed.

"Fine." They continued their journey.

At about 3:00 in the morning Dick finally got back. He was worn out. They had to chase Riddler have way across Gotham City before they could stop him. It was a wild goose chase. But it didn't matter to Dick, he actually kind of laugh the whole time of how stupid the Riddler was being. He was just glad that him and Bruce/Batman got to meet up and hug again. He quietly sneaked back into the screechy door and to his disgusting bed. He took his uniform off and went to bed.

The morning came and the sun rose high above the horizon. Robert awoke with a yawn and a smile on his face.

"Oh Richard! I have a surprise for you." He danced over to his door and peaked in. "Oh Richard. You still asleep? You sleepy head!" He slowly went into his room and over to the dusty covers. "I guess I'll have to clean these today huh?" The bulgy covers were slowly lifted up. And to his surprise, was a surprise. "Oh dear Richard! You have no clothes on!" There lie a boy but naked. Robert flipped the bed over to wake him up and Dick fell hard to the ground.

"OWWWWWW! What the hell was that for?" Dick exclaimed.

"Watch your language young man!" Dick got up and realized he was naked.

"Ahhhhhh! This is really embarrassing!" He looked up and Robert was still there. And he was chuckling. "Stop looking at me you porno!" The man looked away and still talked while Dick got some clothes.

"Well, today I was thinking since you know, I know that you don't really feel all that comfortable around me. That maybe we could bond a little bit. Since you are stuck with me for the rest of you teenage years. It's like a father son bonding time." Dick zipped up some blue jeans real quick and turned around to face him.

"First off, Bruce **will** find a way to get me back. Secondly, I am not nor I will ever be **your** SON!" Dick turned to finish putting clothes on. Robert frowned and slapped dick on the head and made him fall to the ground.

"Listen up young man! Don't you **ever** talk to **me** that way again. If you ever do, then it **won't** just be a slap on the head. And weather **you** like it or not. I **am** and **will** be your Father." Dick turned in terror and realized that this man would seriously hurt him if he didn't obey. But he knew, just knew, that somehow, someday Bruce would get him back. He just had to, just had to.

Dick finally gave into his words and they went out for a Saturday morning cruise.

"Listen, I know I was a little harsh on you back there but, you really don't talk to your parents like that. Now, let's try to just get along. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, I promise." Dick was still upset, he did not like this one bit. Though there was a good side to this. Maybe he needed some time away from Bruce. Maybe he was worrying too much about this. Yeah, that's it. He was worrying too much. He knew Bruce would get him back, just calm down. So he relaxed a little in the car and sighed.

"Ok. Take me to toys r us." Robert looked at him surprised. Dick actually talked to him, in a non-sarcastic tone. Robert smiled and looked up at the road.

"Alright, it's your decision." Were they really actually getting along?

Still in the car, Dick pulled out his Blackberry touch screen. Bruce had given that to him for his birthday. He was now officially a teenager. Man, the thought of it kind of scared him. He didn't really want to go through puberty. His birthday had been one week ago. Barbara had gotten him a new smash combat video game; Jim got him a coat, and Alfred. He got him what he really wanted. He had gone through files and records and finally found it. He put together two things for him. One, a family tree of his greatest ancestors right down to him. Two, a family photo. It was of his parents holding Dick when he was about 2 years old. He pulled the picture up on his Blackberry and looked at it. He smiled every time he saw it. In the picture, Dick was giving off this huge smile. His two-buck teeth were showing. He doesn't have him anymore. Runs in the family he guessed. Robert looked down at the phone and frowned.

"Where'd you get that at?" Dick looked up and saw him frowning.

"Bruce gave it to me. It's the best phone in the world." Robert looked at the road again. The car that they were in was a convertible. Dick didn't understand how this guy lived in such a poor place but had an expensive car.

"Do you have an I-pod touch screen?" Dick looked at him.

"No." Robert smiled. "I didn't know they made those."

"Didn't know? Well then, how about I get you one."

"Really? Wow thanks a lot!" Dick had a big grin on his face. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad. All he did was want to make him happy. They stopped at a red light and his phone buzzed. He looked down at it and saw that someone sent him a text. He opened the file and it was Bruce. He sent a picture of him smiling and the subtitle said; hope you're having a good day, Bruce. Dick smiled and texted him backs.

- It's going great. Robert is getting me a new I-pod touch!

Bman: He is? Well, are you ok?

Girlmagnet: Yes of course. I could take him if I wanted to.

Bman: yes but well just be careful.

Girlmagnet: Hey why don't you come over! The address is 1877 Main lane Apartment #666.

Bman: Dick I don't know.

"What are doing?" Robert asked.

"Oh I'm texting Bruce."

"Well stop it. You're wasting his bill and doing that rots your brain."

"He doesn't care and that's TV that does that." Robert looked at him as in I'm not playing and Dick got the message. "Fine."

Girlmagnet: He says I have to go. See you there!

And he turned off his phone.

"So, since you have a phone, I'm going to get me one too." Dick looked at him and chuckled. "What's your number?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why exactly not?"

"Well um, ok, it's 595-332-4214." Robert wrote it down and grinned. They went into the store and did what they came to do.

It was the second night and Dick was just getting done eating a banana split. It had a strawberry on top with whip cream and chocolate syrup and melted caramel everywhere. He was having the time of his life. The house was clean and Robert had told him he was going to hire a man to fix the doors. They were watching _I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry_. Dick almost choked on the banana he laughed so hard. They had popcorn, ice cream, chocolate milk, and latté's, frap chinos. It was the best night ever! Dick didn't even know if he would be able to sleep. Nah, some warm milk would knock him out.

It came to 12:00 midnight and the clock that they had newly bought dinged on the 12. Dick squinted his eyes then. Something outside was really bright and waking him up. He looked out his window. The Bat light shined in the sky. Dick had a major headache. All those sweets had made his head hurt. The Bat vibrator vibrated and Dick picked it up. He got up from bed and crawled over to his bag. He had not yet put all his clothes in his drawer but still the robin uniform had to be hidden. He slowly put it on, waddled to the door, and left. He didn't jump from roof to roof that night, just walked. Batman would be fine without his help for a little while. He finally got to the light and he cringed. The brightness was making his headache worse. His phone then buzzed.

"Hello?" He asked worn out.

"Where the heck are you?! We are already on the scene, we need your help!" It was Batgirl talking. Robin looked at the phone.

"Sorry. I had a lot of sweets tonight and I got a major headache. Please don't yell at me."

"Oh, I'll yell at you alright if you don't get your fat butt over here!" Robin cringed even more.

"Where are you at?"

"South bound of Paducah Lane!" Robin headed that way.

He got on the scene and they both were having trouble. Robin smiled and kicked the bad guy. It was Penguin. He hated the Penguin. He had called him a lackey, and didn't like ever since. They got done with their job and Bats smiled at Robin.

"Well done. You're getting pretty good at this without training. How about I take you all out for a snack?" Robin cringed and shook his head.

"I had too many sweets tonight. My head hurts." Bats looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright, lets go to the cave then. I'm sure you're dieing to see Wayne Mansion again." Robin nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I can get a little rest while I'm there." They started to head that way when Robins phone buzzed. "Ok, who's playing the prank?" They just looked at him. He picked the phone up and realized it was Robert. Robin quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness! You're all right! I thought that you've been kidnapped! Are you ok? Nothing wrong?"

"No, everything's fine! Don't worry!"

"Oh please come home! I bet that Bruce Wayne took you didn't he?!"

"No, I-I just wondered off. I wanted to experience the rest of our city. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Well, just come home now. And don't do it again! I'll call you in five minutes if you're not back!" They hung up and Robin turned toward Bats.

"I have to go. Robert found out I was gone. I'll just have to pick up some clothes at a store to disguise myself." **Bruce** gave him some money. He sighed and put his hand on **Dick**.

"Be careful." After that, **Dick** left. When he got home in some newly bought clothes. He opened the door to the apartment. He saw that Alicia girl there. Except her hair was down.

"What are **you** doing here!?" Robert looked at him.

"Dick dear, we go out." Dick stepped back. He hated this chick and they went out? They were holding hands. "Soon, you'll have baby brother." Dick wide eyed and gasped. He then knew something was out of order.


	5. Joker Jokes Again

**CHAPTER 5-JOKER JOKES AGAIN**

"Baby brother?!" Dick exclaimed. "How could you? Not even married! Don't you know that's a sin!" Robert looked at him confused.

"Oh! You think she's pregnant! Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Dick looked at him distressed.

"You mean she's not?"

"Well of course not! That would just be wrong!"

"Then how am I getting a baby bro?"

"Well how else can you? By adopting of course!"

"Adopting? But you've adopted me already." Alicia walked up,

"Yes but we feel that-"

"I don't care how **you** feel!" Robert looked down at him disappointed.

"Now let her finish." He says.

"Anyways, We feel that you need another person in your life. Like a sibling."

"But, I've always been an only child." Dick didn't get what she was saying.

"Well not by the looks of Robin and Batgirl." Dick stared back at her. What did she just say?

"W-what about Batgirl and Robin?"

"Well you **are** Robin!" Dick gasped. How in the world did she know that!

"Oh come now Dick, you don't think we wouldn't find out sooner or later with all that Batman things lying around do you?" Robert said. What Batman things? He never left anything like that lying around. Robert giggled and smiled.

"Why are you laughing!?" Dick said. "There's nothing to laugh about!" Robert stopped laughing, but then he started again. Giggling, he couldn't hold it in. Then he got the thought. Alicia, she was giggling too. "No. Robert, you've been poisoned with the laugh gas. That means, I'll get it soon too if I don't take action." He looked at the two. "I'm sorry I failed you." Alicia and Robert looked at each other and started cracking up with laughter. It wouldn't stop. Dick just looked hopeless. The last people left to care about him were poisoned.

"You really think we've been poisoned! By the Jokers laugh gas!" They started to laugh more, and more, till it filled the whole apartment building. Dick looked up. He didn't know what was going on. Then he remembered. Robert had laughed when he first met him. He had laughed when they were in the car. Now he laughed again. Hysterically laughing. That voice, Alicia's country accent, and her attitude toward Bruce. Roberts laughter, and his attitude toward Bruce. They were two of the same. Two alike. Both didn't like Bruce, both laughed at silly things, something people wouldn't laugh at. Now Dick knew. Joker and Harley hadn't poisoned them. They **were** Joker and Harley.

"You monsters! How did you figure out that I was Robin and Bats was-"

"Bruce?" Jokers face was revealed from the makeup, and Harleys too. "Simple, after you all saved us from Rumor, we decided to follow you little critters home. When we saw you go into the cave, we knew we couldn't hack the security system, we're not stupid. Anyways, we went walking over the hill. And surprise, surprise, Wayne mansion was almost right above the cave. Really need to come up with better security next time."

"Of course, if there **is** a next time!" Harley says and plunges toward Dick. He takes his pole from a bag he was carrying and sticks it into the wall. He jumps up and lands on top of his pole as Harley plunges into the wall beneath him.

"So how did you all come up with the idea about adopting me. The real Social Services would never let you near my profiles. How did you know about Bruce not really adopting me?" Joker smirked.

"We made it up." He slung dick across the room into the couch.

"Just wait until I get a hold of Bruce about this!"

"Yes, go ahead, call him. It'll just make our plan more maniacal."

"What plan?"

"Harley, you mind informing our guest?" He snapped his fingers.

"Not a problem, you see, if you don't become our little boy and be a little joker jr. Then we'll blow this town to smithereens!"

"There's no way you can!"

"Oh really. Why did you think I was gone for the longest time? Vacation? I was putting time bombs every where which will start in about a minute if you don't agree."

"Batman will find them!"

"Oh on the contraire! You see, these bombs are so tiny, not even an ant could see 'em."

"Then how can you?" Harley looked at him.

"Ok, they're a little big! But they're still smaller then the usual! So either you agree or the city pays, Robin." Dick looked up in the sky. Through the window. He wouldn't ever be able to see Bruce again if he said no. But then, he won't be able to anyways. If he did say no. Then the ones he cares about most would be dead. They all would be dead.

"Fine, I'll do it." Harley smiled and laughed. She had Robin wrapped around her finger.

*************************************************************ok, I know. This chapter was a little bit shorter than the others. I'll admit it. But for all you robin lovers out there, I want you to check out my new story in the Teen Titans column. It's called Friends Don't Know Everything. Well if this chapter is a little cruddy then you'll know why. It's late, 9:55, I was on writers block for the longest time so I flopped it all up. Oh well, please review on all chapters you've read!


	6. Truth tell's all

CHAPTER 6-TRUTH TELL'S ALL

Bruce suited up and smiled at himself in the mirror. He put up his muscles and did a deep voice.

"You look good today Mr. Wayne." He said.

"Why thank you Mr. Scott." He said normally. He was talking to himself. Acting out of what would happen. "You know Mr. Scott, you are very ugly and nasty in many different ways I can't exclaim. But yet I shouldn't waste my breath telling you that. You should already know that."

"How so?"

"Well you took away Dick. My only-" He paused and looked away from the mirror. He didn't want to see himself cry. He was done crying, he had cried too much. But yet he couldn't get away from the fact that Dick was gone. This incident was like when his parents had died. Bruce had somehow died too then, but when Dick came along, Bruce started to live again. Started to see the world that was in front of him. He started to see, himself again. But this has happened and now he was dead again. Dead to the bone. Nothing was left of his heart. It had been broken. "My only son." He finally finished. Dick was his son. No matter what people would say about it, Dick was his son. His son. But he was going to get him back today. He was going to Social Services and fixing it all out. Two nights of this pain was enough. He was going to speak with Alicia from the SSAC personally. Barbara came to the door of Wayne Mansion and let herself in.

"Hey! You here?" She said. Her voice boomed through the Mansion as a reply came back.

"I'm here. Come up to the closet." Barbara did so and found Bruce in a nice silk tux with a black tie and white undershirt. She grinned and straightened his tie for him.

"I heard you were going to fix this situation up. That's good, just don't kill somebody ok." Bruce looked down and pushed her aside and started to walk off. "Hey! I was just kidding!"

"There's nothing to kid about Barbara! Dick is in some home he's not suppose to be."

"Apparently he is suppose to be there."

"No! My gut and heart tell me he's not. He-he just can't be stuck there."

"Your gut and heart don't talk Bruce!" He looked back and snubbed her.

"Can you not take a joke!"

"Not when it involves this!" Barbara backed up to the wall. The outburst had frightened her. Bruce turned and headed toward the car.

The SSAC was packed with people. Moms and Dads were arguing at each other while other people were crying and sobbing about how they lost their kids. There was a man in front of Bruce with a raggedy yellow shirt on with dirty blue jeans covering it. The smell of hard cold whiskey came strong at Bruce. Bruce cringed and held his nose. The man turned around and stared at him suspiciously. Bruce could tell that the man was surprised to find him there.

"Well lookey hur Maria! It's Brucey Wayne!" The man said in a strong country accent. "So what'cha doin' hur Brucey?" The man said. The whiskey was about killing him. "What'cha cringing for idiot?" The man looked up at him and Bruce couldn't stand the looks of the ugly geyser. That Maria woman turned around and she had the smell of strong Alcohol. Bruce could tell these folks were addicted to that stuff. He looked a little down at the woman and saw that she was pregnant.

"Well, the reason we're here is that we had twins, ones a boy and the other a girl, they took them away." The man looked down and slammed his fist into his palm. "They'll pay for what they did to this family!"

"I can see why they did it." Bruce scolded.

"What did you say about us, fellow?" The woman said.

"Face it, you all aren't exactly the type for parenting. Just the sight of you makes people want to hurl. Your breath is the worse. You're alcoholics." They looked at Bruce then down to their feet.

"You don't understand, we weren't always like this. We used to be a happy family. Then once this man came to our house, he-he." She stopped and couldn't finish.

"He threatened us. He told us that we would all die in a car accident except, it wouldn't be an accident. So I grabbed my gun and shot the man. A cop lived by and heard the sound. He raced to our house. The man called out for help and the cop saw us drag his body across the yard. He just wouldn't shut up! I shot him, and shot him again. My wife hit him with a baseball bat while I shot. She hit him in the head at least 18 times. I shot him about 12. Then he finally died, finally. The cop witnessed it all, he arrested us then and didn't give us a chance to tell our side. They took them away. We got released early for good behavior. Our kids were 2 then, they're 12 now. I regret that incident every day of my life."

"How old was the man?" Bruce asked.

"About 17."

"Did he live near?"

"Yeah, we found out that he was apart of the Scott family across the road. That very day his best friend Derrick had come over."

"Were these two rambunctious together?"

"Yup. They always caused trouble."

"Do you think it was possible that maybe Derrick had dared him to do that. To scare you guys. Don't you think 17 year olds would be a little bad and not think about the consequences?" The man looked away and started to sob. Bruce thought about it and remembered that the man who had took Dick away last name was Scott. Maybe he was this boy's father and wanted another kid finally after 10 years. "What was his full name?"

"Robert Wilson Scott. I'll never forget it."

"Robert? Robert Scott?"

"Yeah, that's his name." Bruce remembered that Robert Scott was the man who took Dick. Maybe it was another man. Then he remembered that on the news they referred to him as Mr. Scott. Was this true?

"Next!" The bell rang and the couple that was in front of him went behind him. Bruce stepped forward and the skinny long black hair woman typed at the computer and looked up. "Hello, my name is Stephanie Myers, how may I be of assistants Mr. _**Wayne**_!?" She was surprised to see him there. "Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?"

"Can you check of Robert Scott taking Richard Grayson?" The woman looked at him and typed in her computer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but it seems that there are no files of a man named Robert Scott taking Richard. Are you ok because it actually says that Robert Wilson Scott has been dead for 10 years now." Bruce looked out the window. Someone had pulled a prank him? No, that man, he wasn't really even Robert Scott, he was a random man that had took Dick away. Then that Alicia girl wasn't real either. She was fake too.

"Have you had a girl named Alicia before?" Stephanie looked at him again.

"The only Alicia we've had in years was Alicia Hagitay. Butt, she died in a wreck 5 years ago, she was Roberts girlfriend." Bruce knew then. Someone did pull a trick. A trick that they would think was funny. He remembered, the giggles from those two, their attitude, and their smiles. All so familiar. Something that would be a JOKE.

"No." Bruce whispered.

"Mr. Wayne, is there something wrong?" _Dick's been kidnapped by Joker and Harley._ Bruce turned around and rushed out the door. What tortures things were they doing to him? He contacted Alfred on the phone. His wall paper was of Dick smiling and giving the peace sign.

"Wayne Mansions, this is Alfred speaking."

"Alfred, Dick wasn't adopted by Robert I had really adopted him."

"That's wonderful news Master Bruce! When will Master Dick be joining us?"

"That's the thing Alfred. Dicks been kidnapped, by the joker." Alfred was silent.

"I'll have the suit ready when you get here sir." They hung up and Bruce raced to the cave.


	7. knowing the betrade

CHAPTER 7-KNOWING THE BETRADE

"So what're you going to do with me?" Robin asked. Joker and Harley had forced Dick to put on his Robin uniform.

"Oh, you know the usual." Harley replied.

"And what's the usual?"

"Making you steal for us and making the cute little boy wonder look like a cute little trader! Just like Bruce Wayne did."

"What'd Bruce Wayne ever do to you?" Harley looked at him.

"What did he do to me? He took my television show off the air! And for that, he will pay!" Robin chuckled.

"That it? A tv series was cancelled so you hate him for that?"

"It wasn't any tv series. It was my show! And he ruined it!"

"It stunk anyways." Harley looked at him.

"Do you want your city blown to smithereens?" Robin stopped insulting her. Joker came in and started to giggle and gave a big smile at Robin.

"What're you smiling about Joker?" Robin could tell that he had an evil plan planed out.

"Well, I just heard that you're savoir Brucey is on his way here as the Batman! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed.

"And that's a joke how?" Joker looked at him sadley and turned to Harley.

"How come he doesn't get our joke sugar bear?" He asked her.

"Well, I haven't told him the catch yet. You interrupted me!" She fluttered her eyelashes with her hands on her hips. Joker took a step back and smiled.

"Well, can I tell him?" She scoffed and stuck her nose up high.

"I don't know, I wanted to tell him!" Joker frowned and laughed.

"Well alright then! Tell him! Tell him the joke!" Harley grinned.

"Well Boy wonder, when Batman gets here, he'll land straight through the ceiling there." She points up at a sky window. "Then he'll land here right beneath the window and fall through the trap door into the pit of, hehe, crocodiles!" Robin looked at them as if they were stupid.

"Was crocodiles the best you could come up with?" They glared at him.

"They're not any crocodiles, they're a killer crocodile." Robin realized what had happened and looked down in the pit. Killer Croc swims there waiting for some food.

"How'd you get him to agree with this?"

"Easy, we put some money in the sewer and he grabs it. Joker poo comes out and tells him that it will all be his if he listens. Of course, he wanted to be stubborn and didn't listen. So we just hitched up some lackies and put a paralyze collar on him. That way, if he don't obey, he'll pay." Harley and Joker laughed. Robin looked once more and he could tell that Killer Croc would do anything to get out of there. Robin would have to come up with a plan. Then he thought. _What if they all have the villains in this. They probably needed some help with this. They're not smart enough to do all this. So, how did they know? _Robin then remembered that when they had caught Rumor that all the villains had been arrested with him as well. It was impossible for them to get out of there. He saw them get arrested.So how and who was really behind it?

"I know you all aren't really the ones who figured out all of this. So how did you know? And who really knows?" Joker and Harley quit laughing and looked at him surprised.

"Well, the little bird finally finds out that we weren't really the ones." Joker says.

"What a little detective, just like his daddy." Harley teases. Robin wide eyed and asks,

"So who is it? Who knew?" Harley and Joker chuckled.

"Like we'll ever-"

"Me." Came a voice. Robin could tell it was a male speaking.

"I know that voice." He thought back and back then remembered. '_LACKIE!'_ Robin then knew. He turned to face the figure in the hooded cape. "Dwayne Leslie?!" He yelled. Then the figure took his hood off to reveal everything.


	8. WHAT THE CRAP!

**CHAPTER 8-WHAT THE CRAP!**

"Dwayne, why? And most importantly how?" Robin said.

"Why and how did I know? Oh you're pathetic. Don't you remember Robin?"

"Remember what?"

"Don't make me have to tell you." Robin stared at him confused.

"What, about me punching you? All guys do that once in a while."

"Not that you idiot!" Robin was surprised. "Ugh, I guess I will have to remind you." Everything around Robin becomes dark and then he sees a bright light. "It was last year. My family and I were just walking peacefully when suddenly a robbery occurred. A certain giant crocodile suddenly came through a window as the big, bad, batman chased him." Robin sees the scene. "He finally grabs a hold of his leg and pins him down to the ground. He handcuffs him and the town is saved, right? WRONG! Suddenly, the Boy Wonder shows up and sees the ugly Croc. What happens next? He takes advantage of it and bites your leg. Almost ripping it off your body. You scream in terror and kick him with your good leg. He won't let go. Batman is doing everything in his power to make him let go. Then Croc does this mores code telling the Bats that he'll let go only if he lets him go. So batman wants to protect his little Robin and he lets him loose. Now the Crocodile is on the loose and what does he do next? Finds the nearest person watching of course and takes them hostage. Well lucky for me, that hostage was my mother."

"Now when he takes my mother captive everyone starts to freak. My mom was the chief of Starlets Beauty Salon. Well, now he has her and runs up to a roof where he hangs her over the edge. Of course, Robin wants to be a hero and goes after him. I follow you, she's my mom, what else should I do? Then, you go and hit the slimy, scaly, ugly, green monster man. Now that just P.O's him off and lets her go. Well, she holds on to the edge of the building for dear life while you fight the Croc. You finally knock him over to Batman and he takes care of the rest of him. You turn your attention to the screaming woman and I'm trying to help her up. You come over and try too but she slips from your reach and plummets down. Down, down, to the solid ground. After that, we both look down and I start to cry. I hit you and you stare at me. I won't stop saying that it was your fault and then you punch me right in the stomach to shut me up. I fall to my knees in pain then you and Batman fly off with your grappling hook. I then realized that you were truly the cause of my mother's death. I took months away from home going to the library and searching around for clues to which you might be. Then when you punched me at school, I knew that it was you. And to that I planned this all up." Robin stared at him in disbelief.

"Dwayne, I didn't mean to let your mom go. I know how it feels to loose someone you care about very much. I've been there."

"Don't give me that! I know your parents fell to their solemn death, but it's different. When some ones parents die then that child kills another Childs parent similar to the same way their parents died. It gives me grief to know that. And I hate that!" Dwayne then pulled out a sword. "Once that Batman comes in, I'll show you, he'll fall into the trap and to make sure the jobs done, I'll stab him. Stab him to death."

"Dwayne! It doesn't have to be like this!"

"But it does, Robin. It does."


	9. The Trap

CHAPTER 9-THE TRAP

Robin finally sits in silence trying to figure out a way to get Croc free and how Bats won't die. _What can I do? Bats will die, maybe even Batgirl too. Think Dick think! _Dick thought. He tried his best. But he couldn't come up with anything. He was tied up and they had taken his belt away. He was in an isolated room too. But, the isolated room was in the same room as Killer Crocs pin. He got it. Persuade Croc to act like he was killing Bats but not really.

"Pssst, hey Croc." Robin whispered. Croc poked his head out of the water.

"What do you want kid? Can't you see I'm going to get killed if you don't shut-up?"

"Look Croc, I know we had our fights. But this is important. I know that you would do anything to not be imprisoned by a child."

"What's it to ya?"

"Well, maybe when Bats comes through the roof, and falls down there you can make it look good and act like you were going to kill him but you really don't."

"I don't know kid, I kind of wanted to eat the Batman. Would've got rid of my arch enemy."

"Yeah, but he's your last hope to get you free from here. Either take it or leave it Croc." Croc looked up at the ceiling.

"Alright kid, I'll do your plan for now. But once I'm free, we're enemies again, you hear?" Robin nodded. But then he felt a sharp pain cut his arm and heard glass break on the floor. He looked up to find Batman and Batgirl jumping into the building, right where Dwayne had planed.

60 MINUTES EARLIER…

"So Robin was kidnapped by Joker and Harley dressed as the social security lady and that Robert dude?" Came Barbara Gordon's voice.

"Yes, so get dressed." Bruce put his Batman mask on and looked at the floor. "I can't believe I was so stupid." Barbara looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. Nobody could've known. Not even the Batman." Bruce made a short smile and jumped in the bat mobile.

"Thanks Barbara. Come on." She jumped in and they drove off.

They drove through the city and were following the coordinates of Dicks cell phone.

"Listen, I know you've been through tough times and that you've, well, cried a lot. But he's going to be ok. We're going to get him back. I promise." Bats looked at her and smiled.

"I know we are. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never let anything bad happen to him. When he was taken away from me, I thought I had failed. But I didn't, I had just began a better relationship with him. One I never would've guessed was possible." Barbara smiled and put her hand on his chin.

"I know that you'll make a great dad." Suddenly something hit the windshield and crashed into the car. Bats turned to the side and crashed into a building. Batgirl and Bats both got out and got onto safe grounds. "What was that?" Bats looked up in the sky and grinned.

"Let's just say, a cats come to offer a paw." Batgirl rolled her eyes as Catwoman landed on the ground.

"Been looking for you. Thought you died."

"Well, we just now could've." Said Batgirl.

"Sorry, but I heard you were going after your bird." Bats looked at her.

"How'd you hear that?"

"I have my sources. Witch would just be all criminals involved that would know." She winked at Bats.

"So the Joker and Harley have all this planned out? They have all the villains involved?"

"Well, all the ones that is important to the kid."

"You're talking about Robin, right?"

"You don't know?" Bats and Batgirl were surprised.

"Know what?"

"Well, I thought you knew that since all of this, I know who you are Bruce." He looked away. "But this kid has some jacked up mind. He's planning on killing you and anyone who gets in his way. Robins just the bate. You're the prey." Bats looked at her. He was amazed that some child would want to destroy him.

"Who?"

"You're the detective. Figure it out." Bats thought about it. Who hated Dick and probably Robin as well? Maybe even Bats himself, which would've been a child? Then he remembered.

"No, not Dwayne." Catwoman nodded her head.

"Dwayne? You mean that kid who picks on Dick?" Batgirl said.

"Yes."

"Why would he do that?"

"Last year, Dwayne's mother was killed by Croc. Robin was there and she had let go of his grip and fell to her death. Dwayne was so shocked and just didn't understand that he felt the same pain. He punched him in the, stomach." He said slowly regaining his thoughts of the past few days. "I'm so stupid!"

"What?"

"Dick had punched him in the stomach the day he was taken from me." He sighed. "He was so devastated that day she died. He wouldn't stop talking about it. He told me that he would do anything to erase the memory. I didn't want him to go through that pain again. So I gathered people and together we made a brain washing machine. Well, I like to call it memory eraser. I put Dick on it the very day he was going to school. He didn't remember that I had just put him on that machine. I told him that the machine Wayne Industries was getting new was of a teleportation machine. I just didn't want him to have bad memories. I gave him the basic knowledge of his life. How his parents died and how he became with me and became Robin. I bet if you asked him anything about what had happened before he argued with me, he wouldn't know." He sighed again. "I was so stupid!" Batgirl and Catwoman looked at him.

"Well, I'll tell you now Bates, I'm here for you. We're taking down that punk."

"Why do you care?" He said lifting his head up to her.

"No one messes with you besides me." She meowed and he smiled. The Batcycle and Batgirl Cycle came to them and they jumped on.

"Well, come on Cats. We have to save him." She smiled and jumped on the back of the bike as they drove off to the rescue.


	10. War on Boys

CHAPTER 10-WAR ON BOYS

60 MINUTES LATER….

"Bats don't do it! There's a trap!" Robin says as Bats and Babes fall into the pit. They started to plummet down and Robin acted as if everything was all over. He had to make them think that Bats and Babes really got ate. Croc had to make it look good too. Robin looked down into the pit and saw that they caught on to the act and were going along with it.

"Yes! They're dead! They're actually dead! Now you know how it feels to be pained on purpose." Dwayne said as he approached Robin. Robin looked up at him angry. He had already felt that way before and he just couldn't get through his skull that the incident was an accident. But the thing was that not even Robin knew what the crap Dwayne was talking about when he had said that.

"For the millionth time, what are you talking about? And even if that did happen, it was on accident! I would never do anything like that on purpose I swear!"

"I'm sure you swear. But everything that you loved is gone. No ones here for you now birdie." Robin stared him straight in the eye and finally got free of the cursed ropes by untying them.

"Shut up Dwayne!" He grabbed his throat and threw him back to the wall. Blood from his nose spewed everywhere. Dwayne wiped his nose and glared at Robin who took off uniform to become Dick.

"You're going to regret that." Dwayne stood up and pulled the sword from its sheath. Dick gasped as he came charging at him. _I wish Bats and Babes would hurry up down there. _Dick thought. Dwayne almost cut Dick with the sword when a whip snatched it and yanked it from his grip. "What?" Dwayne looked back to find Catwoman with the sword in her hands.

"Feel free to attack this cat at anytime. But beware, I have a nasty attitude for kids who play with **my **prey." Dwayne looked down and over to a pit.

"Don't worry, I won't be a bother here shortly. But you'll be a bother to me." Catwoman was shocked and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? Do I hear an attitude adjust program for this kid?" Dwayne smirked and laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, that adjustment will be used, just not on me." He backed up to this pit. "It'll be on you, all on you kitty cat."

"Kitty cat?!" He backed up and jumped into the pit over the railing. Dick and Catwoman rushed over to see a pot of acid. "Ugh! Smells worse than cat litter!" They closed their nose as it started to boil. They were shocked and no longer held their nose.

"What's happening?" Dick said. Catwoman shook her head.

"I-I don't know. But my hypothesis is telling me that this cat is about to loose one of her nine lives." They stared into the pot and gasped as they heard a voice call out.

"Don't fret. What is happening is a matter of acids mixed with bases." The voice sounded like a kid boy still but all raspy.

"But when that happens it makes a solution." Dick said.

"And what happens when a toxic acid and base mix?" Dick wide eyed.

"It makes a toxic solution."

"Exactly, I'm the solution!" Dwayne arose from the boiling pot. They gasped for his face was red and he almost looked like the devil.

"Dwayne no!"

"I can't believe it. He-he's a-" Catwoman was interrupted.

"Mutant."


	11. Mutant

CHAPTER 11-MUTANT

Dwayne floated there laughing his head off while looking down at them. He done it, finally went so insane to become powerful, he jumped in a toxic resolution.

"Yes, oh yes! The power I feel now, what I will always feel now!" He said. That was right, he would always feel it, but not in the form he expected.

"Dwayne, you're an idiot!" Dick said.

"Well that's a way to be friends again." Catwoman said. Dick ignored her comment and came closer to Dwayne.

"Dwayne, I don't know if you know, but you don't look the same. Don't you realize you're floating and not standing? Dwayne, you're a mutant!" Dwayne looked shocked.

"You're crazy! I look just like I-" He gasped as he saw his reflection on a slick piece of aluminum. "What am I?" He backed up away from it. He almost started to cry when he stared at Dick. "You, you did this to me!"

"No!"

"You wanted to ruin my life more than you already had."

"Dwayne-"

"You killed my mom, now you turn me to this!"

"Dwayne listens to me! I don't know what you're talking about! I've never met your mom! The only person I've ever met besides you that's in your family is your stupid son of a father!" Dwayne was shocked and could tell that Dick really meant it.

"You're serious?" He said while landing on the ground.

"Dead on." Dwayne looked down at the ground then to the pit where Croc was supposable killing bats and babes. He walked over to the water area.

"Let them go Croc. They're innocent." This shocked everyone but Croc loyally threw them out of the pit happy that they were. Dwayne sighed and looked down at them. "I'm sorry I caused you pain, you may go now Dick and incorporation." Everyone was still jaw dropped.

"Let us go, we may go? You expect us to just forget about all this life or death, the pain you put us through and just act as if it never happened?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't know about you birdie but I say we take the deal and go before he decides other wise." Catwoman said.

"No!"

"What!" They all said.

"I mean no, we won't leave without you Dwayne." He looked him straight in the eye and nodded.

"Why, to take me to jail? Or to that Arkham Asylum full of freaks like me?"

"We'll find a way to cure you Dwayne."

"No you won't, not after this, all the kids will laugh at me at school and call me a Godzilla or something. I'm sorry about everything."

"No, Wayne industries will put every effort they have into getting you a cure, I swear on it." Dick and Dwayne looked up to see Bats with his mask down. Dick's eyes about watered when he saw him. Almost a week of torture and pain and he knew everything would be ok now. Bruce saw the look in Dick's eyes and grabbed him to pull him firmly into his chest. Dick couldn't hold it in anymore and just started to cry his eyes out. He thought he was going to make a waterfall of all his tears. Everything seemed to be getting better, everything finally right for once. Nothing could go wrong. Except for the fact that all the villains were still loose and seeing this whole mushy, mushy scene.

"Awww, so sweat don't you think puddin'?" Came a girl's voice.

"I agree, but I was never the man for sweetness, I always liked the sourness of jokes." Came a guy's voice. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"The good thing is, we can make our own little sour group!" All the villains appeared. As Joker and Harley laughed. Dick looked up and said,

"Something tells me we're not quite through yet."


	12. The Last Staw

**CHAPTER 12-THE LAST STRAW!**

"Here we go again!" Dick says as they plunge toward them. One by one they put a stop to them and one by one Bruce and Dick's relationship grew stronger. But something going on so right, was something going on so wrong.

"Stop!" Dwayne yelled out. Everyone looked at him. He sighed and looked down at his mutant body. "I don't want to look like this forever." No one got why he saying this so randomly. "I have to do something about it, I look like a freak!"

"We can change you back Dwayne. Somehow I'm sure Wayne industries can find a way."

"NO!"

"What?"

"Wayne industries couldn't possibly be able to. The power inside of me is ranging." Everyone stared at him. "I feel different."

"You don't have to be one of them!"

"Let me finish!" Dick hushed at this. "This power is uncontrollable. I have to, to,-" He stopped and breathed. "To sacrifice myself." Everyone looked at him.

"No Dwayne! Don't believe that, we can help you!"

"I've caused you too much pain now, this is the only way." He started to lift off the ground.

"Dwayne!"

"Get out or you'll be destroyed too!" Dick looked up at him.

"You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do my friend. Tell my dad I was sorry for the pain I caused."

"Dwayne."

"Hello mother." Dick knew that Dwayne's time was coming as he started to glow bright green and the ground shook. Bruce looked up at Dwayne as he smiled at him and winked. Bruce knew what he meant.

"DWAYNE!!!!"

"Come on Dick, we have to go!" Bruce said as he grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving without Dwayne!" The light began to get bigger and wind started to push on them.

"You better get that bird out of here before we all get to be fried!" Catwoman shouted. Bruce looked down at Dick and picked him up.

"NO! Let me go!"

"Not this time Dick!" They all leaped out the building before it exploded. Dick looked back to see a green light grow brighter.

"DWAYNE! NO!" The light still hung in the air but the wind and explosions had stopped. "No." He threw himself on the ground as a piece of paper landed in front of him. Dick looked up to see it and read it. It read:

_Dick,_

_If you have gotten this then my plan has become complete. I have sacrificed myself and the world is safer from all the tortures crooks. Also, you didn't remember anything about why I hated you because Bruce had wiped your memory. Nice isn't it? Anyways, hope to see you in a minute._

"A minute?" Dick said. Bruce looked down as the green light covered them. Suddenly, everything that had happened in the past few days flew by them as they saw the past. Dick closed his eyes and Bruce smiled.

Dick opened his eyes to find a smell of his favorite breakfast. Bacon and eggs. He jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen area.

"My favorite Alfred!"

"I knew you would like it!" Alfred said back. Dick looked down at it as it smiled back at him. It reminded himself of something. Dwayne. Was it just a dream that he had? He swallowed his breakfast and looked at the clock. He got ready and looked at Bruce who sat on the couch reading a newspaper.

"I don't want to go to school today." Dick said to Bruce. Something seemed familiar about that.

"You have to."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW, but I don't want to!!!!!" Bruce put the newspaper down.

"If you argue with me you'll be late." Dick grinned and got in the car.

He got to school and had 15 minutes until class started. He put his things in his locker and went into Mr. Leslie's room. People were in there too, including Dwayne. Dick looked at him. Dwayne looked up at him and Dick swore he would've made a sarcastic remark to him but he just smiled and winked at him. Dick knew then, it was not a dream he had, not at all.

"What's up Dick?" Rick said to him.

"Nothing at all my friend Rick. Just a wink, a wink to history."

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well I'll be making a sequel soon so if you don't want the story to end, don't worry. The story is never quite ending.**


End file.
